break_the_limitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoto Sukoshiuma
Naoto Sukoshiuma ' is the main protagonist of a fanfic called Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Terminal "Reverse". Appearance Naoto Sukoshiuma is a girl with dark blue somewhat spiky short hair with crimson. Her ears are covered by headphones which you can see them because they glow into a bluish color. The clothes she wore is a sleeveless brown coat, a short blue dress shirt, blue tie, underneath the dress shirt and the tie is a brown shirt, she was wearing blue jeans along with a black chains hanging on the pants that was connected to a belt. Finally to compliment her outfit she had on brown gloves that are over black gloves along with brown straps on the brown belt. Her duel disk is a revolver duel disk, her duel gazer is a blue diamond tattoo she has underneath her right eye that she uses instead of a regular duel gazer. Personality Naoto can be inferred that she is mellow most of the time and wishes for peace and quiet, she may also not be a morning person, when she was reading a book. Naoto has this serious expression on her face that she doesn't want to be annoyed by annoying people except her friends who she tolerates on a high level. She seems to have some righteous moral obligations in regards to human life; she also appears to be open, calm, and not afraid to speak her mind. This suggests that she is quite fond of books, and isn't very sociable, preferring to be alone. She was even a little bit annoyed when her reading was interrupted by annoying people, but she appeared to warm up to them and even going so far as to start a conversation. Abilities No one knows about what kind of powers does Naoto contains but she herself knows the answer. History Naoto was an orphan at the V.S.S.L. where she was forced to be a subject along with other children from the V.S.S.L into experiments that was carried out by Rex Goodwin to see if they can hold of the power of Duel Dragons. When she meet Kalin Kessler, he acted different from her but when she meet Jack when he first arrived at the facility she had feelings for him but soon those feelings apparently faded away when Kalin decides to kill her so that he can have no one to stop him. When she was on the verge of death, she was saved by Sayer who took her into the Arcadia Movement to see if she has psychic powers and gave her the title "Amaterasu" because of her deck. Prologue: Duel Ternimal Reverse Decks Naoto plays a light theme deck similar to her counterpart which is the vanguard of her deck are Bujins, which they focuses on protecting Beast-type monster which makes it hard on the user to play this kind of deck. She uses some a couple of number cards as well the New Order cards that she has used in her deck sometimes she swtiches cards from her extra deck with her side deck just because she felt like swtching them. Bujingi/Constellar(47): Monsters (29): #Bujin Mikazuchi #Bujin Yamato x2 #Bujingi Crane #Bujingi Centipede #Bujingi Turtle #Bujingi Boar #Bujingi Quilin #Bujingi Ibis #Bujingi Ophidian #Bujingi Wolf #Bujingi Yata #Bujingi Warg #Bujin Arasuda #Constellar Acubens #Constellar Algiedi #Vylon Tetra x2 #Constellar Aldebaran #Constellar Alrescha #Constellar Antares #Constellar Kaus #Constellar Leonis #Constellar Pollux #Constellar Rasalhague #Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth #Constellar Sheratan #Constellar Siat #Constellar Sombre Spells(8): #Bujincarnation #Bujin Regalia - The Mirror #Pot of Avarice #Book of Eclipse #Shrink #Tribute to The Doomed #Xyz Triangle Force #Rank Domination Traps(10): #Bottomless Trap Hole #Mirror Force #Bujin Regalia - The Sword #Bujinfidel #Dimensional Prison #Call of the Haunted #Scrap-Iron Scarecrow #Trap Stun #Ascension Spiral #Mysterious Mirror Extra deck (15): #Star Eater #Light End Dragon #Vylon Epsilon #Beelze, King of Dark Dragons #Demon King Super-Dragon - Beelzeus #Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier #New Orders 4 Etheric Anubis #New Orders 8 Etheric Sebek #Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon #Bujintei Kagutsuchi #Bujintei Susanowo #Vylon Omega #Constellar Omega #Evilswarm Ouroboros #Constellar Ptolemy M7 Side deck(15): #Constellar Virgo #Constellar Zubeneschamali #Constellar Praesepe #Constellar Hyades #Ally of Justice Field Marshal #Constellar Pleiades #Unformed Void #New Orders 6 Etheric Apophis #New Orders 10 Etheric Horus #New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes #New Orders 13 Etheric Amen #Number 1: Infection Baal Zebul #Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja #Number 3: Hell Cicada King - Locust King #Number 54: Lion Heart Madolche Deck: Deck cards (41) Monster cards (21): 1. Madolche Baaple x2 2. Madolche Butlerusk x2 3. Madolche Chickolates 4. Madolche Chouxvalier x2 5. Madolche Messengelato 6. Madolche Cruffssant 7. Madolche Hootcake 8. Madolche Magileine 9. Madolche Marmalmaide 10. Madolche Messengelato 11. Madolche Mewfeuille 12. Madolche Puddingcess 13. Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer 14. Buten 15. Counselor Lily 16. Esper Girl 17. Rose, Warrior of Revenge 18. White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart Traps (10): 1. Imperial Iron Wall 2. Madolche Lesson 3. Madolche Nights 4. Madolchepalooza 5. Safe Zone 6. Ultimate Offering 7. Torrential Tribute 8. Number Overlay Boost 9. Number Wall 10. Number Des Lock Spells (10): 1. Double Summon 2. Field Barrier 3. Madolche Chateau 4. Madolche Ticket 5. Dark Hole 6. Burden of the Mighty 7. Glorious Number 8. Sphere Field 9. Numbers Impact 10. Swords of Revealing Light Extra deck (14): 1. Madolche Queen Tiaramisu x3 2. Colossal Fighter 3. Iron Chain Dragon x2 4. Vulcan the Divine x2 5. Fairy King Albverdich 6. Maestroke the Symphony Djinn 7. Number 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco x3 8. Soul of Silvermountain Ace Monster: 1. Madolche Queen Tiaramisu 2. Colossal Fighter 3. Iron Chain Dragon 4. Vulcan the Divine 5. Fairy King Albverdich 6. Maestroke the Symphony Djinn 7. Number 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco Trivia *Naoto Sukoshiuma's counterpart is Seta Kaiba from Break the Limits season 1 quotes Summoning Chants * Star Eater: "Once the heaven has given birth to a star but the star has begun to devour everything! Synchro Summon! Eat the stars, Star Eater!" *Vylon Epsilon: "The beautiful Creators of the Vylons shining radiantly! Synchro Summon! Take the glory, Vylon Epsilon!" *Beelze, King of Dark Dragons: " Gathering stars will now become a new resolution! Become the path the darkness devours upon! Synchro Summon! Become the tyrant, Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!" *Demon King Super-Dragon - Beelzeus: "Gentle darkness illuminates the light... your death will envelop the world..." Synchro Summon! Rise from the depths of hell, Demon King Super-Dragon - Beelzeus!" *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: " The war between the light and darkness has reach its climax! Synchro Summon! Grant me the desire from what I dreamed, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" *New Orders 4 Etheric Anubis:" The numbers cards has betray the orders of the heavens! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Revolutionize the universe, New Orders 4 Etheric Anubis!" *New Orders 8 Etheric Sebek: "The high orders have given us their blessings! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Destroy those stands in my future, New Orders 8 Etheric Sebek!" *Number 3: Hell Cicada King - Locust King: "Behold! Eat away all the vice in the flows of wrath of the gods. Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Its name is righteous glory! Number 3: Hell Cicada King - Locust King!" *Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon: "Let the sparks of thunder cackle! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Appear now, the Spark up the new storm, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon! *"Number C96: Dark Storm: "Once the darkness is a part of us, we can never turn back! Overlay the network, Chaos Xyz Summon! Be the sword of my chosen path, Number C96: Dark Storm!" *Bujintei Kagutsuchi: "Watch! There, a crushing ray of light coming to clean this land of the corrupted masses, it is an unstoppable force that isn't a force to be reckoned with! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Bujintei Kagutsuchi!" *Bujintei Susanowo: "Reap the phantoms of my sins! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Take my life force, Bujintei Susanowo!" *Unformed Void: "Look here! For the powerful torn is crushing towards the in existing that fray of hope! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Become the sword of justice, Unformed Void!" *Evilswarm Ouroboros: “Temple of the Netherworld and Hell will spin yourself into the form of the terror of the fell dragon! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Reveal the promise that made to the King of the Netherworlds! Evilswarm Ouroboros!" *Vylon Omega: "A tour of the dark waters and gale of the dark winds, spin yourself into the form of the beast that will rip from your nightmare! Synchro Summon! Its coming, its will that howls the reborn of the King of the netherworld, Synchro Summon! Detain the light, Vylon Omega!" *Ally of Justice Field Marshal: “Level every hurdle of my opponents to the ground and bring forth to the glory of victory that is my mission! Synchro Summon! Be the Marshal of the Dark skies, Ally of Justice Field Marshal!” *Void Ogre Dragon: Dragon spun into existence from the warp of the darkness and weft of the sea of the despair, live up to the legend in your ideal form and shake the world of your vice! Synchro Summon! Eat the rotten flesh of the world to your corruption, Void Ogre Dragon!” *Ally of Justice Decisive Armor: Wielders of the demiurge God Judge of the Hades from the deep pitch black sea! Synchro Summon! The fate of this war is in your hands, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor! *New Orders 6 Etheric Apophis: "Look here! Because the dark tide is approaching and your hope of saving this world is wash away with it I want justice! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! The judge of the New Orders, New Orders 6 Etheric Apophis!" *New Orders 10 Etheric Horus: ” Pitch black gales, swift winds of darkness! Becoming a shooting fallen star in the night sky! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! Be the fallen star of Egypt, New Orders 10 Etheric Horus!” *New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes: “At the end of a hopeless endless quest, you arrive at final stage of your evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true destructive form! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! The twelfth order, New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes!” *New Orders 13 Etheric Amen: “Tremble with fear before with an even greatest rage before the greater rage of darkness! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! One of the many New Order personas, New Orders 13 Etheric Amen! *Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja: “Witness the embodiment of the pain and destruction...the triumph of shadows...bound in the servitude before my eyes!! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! The ninja that serves the lord of flies, Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja!” *Number 54: Lion Heart: “The zero spirit that resides in your cold mortal soul. Shall you come out and bring to the end of everything that feeds the carnage of your dead spirit into your mortal soul! Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! May the archangels judge you base on the true form you desire and steal their life force, Number 54: Lion Heart!” *Number 96: Dark Mist: “Gather in the shadows to form the ultimate form of darkness on the deadly sins, the bringer of the apocalypse, the destroyer of dreams, he's here...Overlay the network, Xyz Summon! The messenger of the Netherworld, Number 96: Dark Mist!” 'Ace Cards Star Eater Vylon Epsilon Beelze, King of Dark Dragons Demon King Super-Dragon - Beelzeus Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier New Orders 4 Etheric Anubis New Orders 8 Etheric Sebek Number 3: Hell Cicada King - Locust King Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon[ Number C96: Dark Storm Bujintei Kagutsuchi Bujintei Susanowo Unformed Void Evilswarm Ouroboros Vylon Omega Ally of Justice Field Marshal Void Ogre Dragon Ally of Justice Decisive Armor New Orders 6 Etheric Apophis New Orders 10 Etheric Horus New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes New Orders 13 Etheric Amen Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja Number 54: Lion Heart Number 96: Dark Mist